


Parting Gift

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "You shouldn't have been there"





	Parting Gift

“You shouldn’t have even been there!” Reaper growled, rocking your limp body back and forth, “You…you shouldn’t have been there…”

He tightened his grip on you ever so slightly. He didn’t want his talons to hurt you. Though that hardly mattered anymore. Still, he treated your body as if it were made of glass, shielding it from the spray of bullets with his own. But it was all too late. All it took was one fucking bullet to rip away the last shred of joy in his life. A few grams of metal to take his world away. And no amount of begging could bring you back. He would give up eternity for just a few more moments to say goodbye or to kiss you just one last time.

That scream…Your scream. It would haunt Gabriel every second of his cursed life. As would your eyes. Your beautiful eyes, now cold and staring. Every day he would be reminded how he failed you. Dammit! It should have been him. He was the monster after all. But you were kind, innocent, good. Everything that was lost in him. You made him whole. Feel almost human. You were pure. So of course this vile world took you away, you were too good for it.

So this vile world would pay. The grief will have to wait. Anger would guide his path now. Once again revenge was all he had- all he was. The man who loved you died with you. In his place a new monster arose. More warped and terrible with a hunger that could not be sated until all those responsible for your death were wiped from this planet. Until every trace of Overwatch was erased.

He released your body, leaving it rest in the pool of red. As he walked away the bloodied footprints became fainter, but the blood on his hands- the memory of you- would forever be fresh. The pain was now his only reminder that he was once human. It was your parting gift. It was his curse.


End file.
